Sweet Kisses
by MisaLovesYaoi
Summary: Toshiro Hijikata just wanted to eat something but then Gintoki offered him a bet. The Demonic Vice couldnt refuse it. Have fun reading -
1. Chapter 1

**HI there~ **

**This is my first fanfic im writing and i hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Warning contains: Yaoi, Smut, Guy x Guy**

Chapter 1

„Oh man am I hungry. I should go to eat something!" Walking around the town Hijikata Toshiros stomach was growling so loud that people were already looking at him. Being annoyed as short tempered he was he lighted his cigarette and went to the first restaurant he could find. A cute waitress greeted him and took his order. "Just a moment Sir. Would you also like somthing to drink?" "No but could you please bring me a bottle of mayonaise?" The waitress looked a bit shocked because the requested ammount "Yes Sir in a minute!". While waiting for his meal he was looking through the restaurant just to see a man with silver hair staring with his red eyes right to him. Isn't he that Yoruzuya bastard? What is he doing here.. How come he dares to stare at me like that? just when he was thinking that his meal came. He put a lot of mayonaise on it and ordered a second bottle of it. Having the feeling of being watched by those red eyes he was really feeling unconfortable. He thought I'm not gonna kill the mood just because of that bastard and when he was about to take the first bite of his meal the man with the natural silver perm sat infront of him just smiling and staring straight in his face. "Oi bastard, what are you doing here? Cant you see that im busy right now? I want to enjoy my food without your face infront of me". The silver haired guy smirked "oh sorry i didnt know that you call something like this food nowadays, Mayora". Hijikata ignored it and started to eat. Just when he was about to take a bite again the natural perm held his hand and said " Wanna take a little bet? Nee Toshiro~". Hijikata looked staright to him " You piss me of Gintoki Sakata! Move i dont want to see your face!" " Oi Oi are you scared that you might lose the bet?" "Who would lose against you asshole!" Getting the feeling of being challegenged Toushiro asked " What do you want to bet about?". Gintoki was looking around the restaurant and then stared straight into Hijikatas face again "You know i would like to eat a chocolate parfait now and you also seem to be hungry so why dont we just eat together and then have a drinking contest to decide which one of us will pay the food - No cheating of course im a honest man" "Bastard whose fault do you think it is that i cant eat my meal since i got it? You are bothering me with your stupid talk about making bets just because you are poor again!" he shouted. The people around them were loking in their direction while wispering something. Gintoki smirked "It might be right that I have no money left but to think that the demonic vice-commander is afraid of challanging me.. what a scaredy cat, nyan nyan" "Who would be be afraid of you? Dont make me laugh"

...

Later Hijikata found himself in the restaurants bar sitting infront of Gintoki and drinking. urgh how much sake did I drink already.. I have to puke.. but I cant show that infront of this bastard. The mood was rather good although Hijikata seemed to be beat. Gintoki was still sitting straight laughing and drinking while telling Toshiro stories of the good old times. All of a sudden he felt himself getting sleepy. When he opened his eyes he saw Gintoki bending over him and giving him a deep, long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! here is the second and last chapter of this story sorry that it took me so long to upload it v.v**

**Its getting hot now :D**

**Warning contents: Yaoi, Smut, GuyxGuy**

**Enjoy it :3**

Why can't I move? He thought just as he noticed that his hands were tied up on the bed. "Oi bastard what are you..." He felt Gintokis intense glance. Those red eyes made him shudder. He felt how his strength left his body although the wanted to get away. Gintoki noticed that his partner got scared. "No need to be scared you will be feeling really good soon, I promise" As he said it he started unbuttoning Toushiros shirt and kissing him all over, teasing his nipples.

Hijikata didnt know what to say. It wasn't his first time to to sleep with someone but he never did it with a man and although he knew how two males had sex he still couldnt imagine how it should work out. He asked out of curiosity "Hey Gintoki.. How does it work.. I mean two guys doing it?" Gintoki stopped to kiss him and looked up to his face. Toshiro was blushing and not looking in his direction. Gintoki kissed the black haired male on his lips "Say Toshiro, do you want to seduce me like this? You look too good right now and of course I'll show you how two men do it ." Hijikata knew what would come next and he also knew that he would have to take the female part in this. Gintoki unzipped Hijikatas pants and grabbed the half erect member hiding behind the boxers and started to massage it slowly. The demonic vice let soft moans out and tought If it would'nt feel so good i would make him stop now. "Gintoki... please be gentle.. it's my first time doing it with a man". Gintoki chuckled "You dont seem to notice it but you are really seducing me with your sweet words. I cant help it but go rough on you" "Gintoki.. please.. don't do it rough..." Gintoki opened his eyes wide after hearing such words and ripped Toshiros pants and underwear off. Toshiro looked at Gintoki with half lid eyes and was a bit scared because of the fast movements his partner made. The natural perm kissed him on his lips again "No need to be scared I will go slow on you and explore every part of your sweet body". Gintoki lifted Toshiros legs up and spread them just to take position between those two legs. "Gintoki.. Untie my hands i can't stand it anymore" Looking at Hijikatas face he could'nt reject his request and untied his hands "You wont run away will you?" " Like i would run away after so much you did already" He started to feel hot "Let me touch you too" Gintoki smirked and thought Damn this! Why does it have to be your first time I really want to pound you hard... but i have to go slow or else it will be a once in a life experiance "You can touch me "there" another time today i will make you feel good until you cant accept any other person beside me." He kissed him again moving down to his nipples and stopping there. "Look what I have found, two sweet cherrys" He started to kiss one while playing with his hand with the other nipple. He teased the sweet cherry in his mouth and bit it gently. "ahh Gin.. feels so good" Gintoki couldnt take it anymore. He would have thought that Toshiro would resist more he didn't think that he would be so into it. He continuted licking his nipple while he moved down with his hand until he reached Toshiros member. He grabbed it tightly and started stroking it while biting his nipple. Gin then left his nipples and focused on Toshiros penis. Toshiro felt a cold breeze because off the loss of Gintokis mouth teasing him. The Silver haired man then lifted his partners hips up. Toushiro then knew what would happen next Is he going to touch me there?... It is so embarrassing but i can't show him that Gintoki looked in his partners eyes while stroking his member. those eyes drive me crazy Toushiro thought. "Gin... are you going to... are you going to enter me now?" Gin smiled and shook his head "How could i do that silly? I still have to prepare you before i can enter you know! If i did... hmmm .. who would know what would happen with your bottom" "If you hurt me.. I'll kill you... for sure..". Gintoki chuckled "ohhh showing your aggressive side again? I already kinda missed it" Toshiro furiosly looked into Gintokis eyes, "Hahaha no need to be so angry like I said I'll really make you feel good!" Gintoki then took some lube and poured it on Hijikata. He licked his index and middlefinger with a smrik while looking seductive into his partners eyes. He then pressed his two fingers against Toshiros hole and entered one finger inside then the other. Hijikata could feel it and he thought If his fingers hurt like this what does his penis feel like... I mean he is not that small down there... bigger than mine... I wonder if I'll be allright "You seem to be enjoying this pretty much.. I wonder how you will like it if I enter you with Gin-kun later" Twisting his fingers, spreading them and sliding them in and out Gintoki noticed how his Partner started to feel it and how he was ready to take the real thing. "Ahh.. Gin.. toki..." the black haired moaned. "Saying my name with such sweet moans I'm sure you are ready now" "Gin..." "Im putting it in now" "It hurts..." Having the feeling of being filled up Toshiro closed his eyes and put his arms around Gintoki. "Toshiro im moving now" Gintoki started to move slow and then began to move faster. "Ahh... ahhh... Gin.. it.. hurts" "I'm sorry but it will feel good soon. Do you know how much I hold back so that i won't hurt you" "Ahh.." He moved faster and slower again trying not to do it too hard. He took Toshiros member in his hand and stroked it. "You are tightening up are you going to come?" "Yes.. I'm going to come.." Gintoki started to stroke it harder while pounding in his partner. "Ahh.." Toshiro released it on his stomach. "So...tight.." Gintoki thrusted into his partner a few times more and released him inside Toshiro. They were breathing heavily. Gintoki let himself fall next to Hijikata and hugged him.

...

The next morning Hijikata saw the silver haired perm hugging him tightly. Can't move.. I need to get away before he wakes up but hes holding me so tightly he thought. "Oi, Bastard! Wake up and let go of me I can't stand it to be near you!" He punched him on his face. " what is it so early in the morning! Can't you wake me up a little cuter?" "I'm not a girl so stop saying things like cute!" He wanted to stand up but he felt a pain in his back "Ouch!.." "Seems like you cant stand up i better take care of you the whole day, Honey!"

**Done~**

**I hope you enjoyed it *3***

**How was it?**

**Did you like it or was there something you didn't like and which I could change for my next fanfic.**

**Please tell me I want to improve my writing skills.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
